Seize the day
by Stephaaanny
Summary: Bella tendrá que soprtar y luchar contra todos, para poder estar con el hombre que ama.


Lo conocí por Facebook, bueno era compañero de una de mis mejores amigas, lo agregué por el simple hecho de que su foto de perfil era del grandioso Slash, sí tengo como podríamos llamarlo un gran interés por los niños Rockeros, que gran, supera todos los límites y creo que eso a mis padres no les gusta. En fin aquí les presento mi vida después de conocer al fabuloso Rockero Edward. Todo sucedió más o menos así...

-Bella, metete en mi perfil y en mis hermanos busca a un tal Edward Cullen- me dijo Alice entusiasmada. Yo ya un poco aburrida hice lo que me pidió, al buscar en sus hermanos me llevé una gran sorpresa, ese tal Edward tenía de foto de perfil a Slash el ex guitarrista de mi banda favorita. Ingresé a su perfil y Alice me quitó el laptop...

-Hey! lo estaba ocupado- le dije yo un poco enojada.

-Espera, lo que vas a ver te encantará-no creo que haya sido parte de mi imaginación la cara de niña mala de Alice, bueno Bella que tanto rodeo le das con todos estos años de amitad ya la conoces lo suficiente...

-Presta atención, él es Edward Cullen, popular en mi ex colegio, rockero total, toca batería, guitarra eléctrica, acústica y bajo. ¿Qué hombre más completo porfavor?. Como es de esperar sí, se trae a todas las chicas de mi colegio babeando por él, aunque se haga el rudo, por dentro es totalmente distinto, Bella es uno de mis mejores amigos y es tiernísimo a más no poder, era muy feliz hasta que esa perra le rompió el corazón- me contó Ali en tiempo record, mientras me mostraba una foto de una chica muy guapa, pelo largo, piel morena, ojos de un café intenso, eso sí unos voluminosos cachetes y labios gruesos.

-Uhm ,que interesante pero que cosa tan grave hizo esta tal ''perra'' , para haberle roto el corazón a semejante rockero,rudo, popular y em que otras cosas más Ali?, creo que te faltaron adjetivos para describirme a tú amigo ''PERFECCIÓN'' - le respondí riéndome mientras caminaba para sentarme en mi ventana, era un día nublado perfecto para mí.

-Bella, él no es cualquier chico, bueno sí quizás me accedí un poco en los adjetivos, pero, es que no entiendo como pudo hacerle eso, él estaba muy enamorado de ella, al principio eran la pareja perfecta, típico niño popular con niña popular, eran la envidia, no había persona que no se daba vuelta para mirarlos, tan enamorados, derrochaban amor, o eso creíamos. Hasta que un día, Edward me había pedido ayuda para darle una sorpresa a María, a mí ella no me caía muy bien, en realidad no la pasaba como sabes yo y mi sexto sentido super mega ultra desarrollado sintieron esto mucho antes, sin embargo, lo ayudé preparamos una cena romántica no muy del estilo de Edward...

-Cuando fuí a buscar a María a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta, grité su nombre pero nunca respondió, así que subí a su habitación de donde provenían unos extraños ruidos, cuando entro la escena ante mis ojos era asquerosa, en su cama estaba ella con Mike, uno de los mejores amigos de Edward ya te imaginas lo que estaban haciendo, ella me vió y su rostro reflejaba miedo y enojo, pero no dejaba de mirarme de esa manera tan altanera como siempre, Mike se bajó de ella y se tapó, se excusó diciendo que ella lo había utilizado y un montón de tonterías más, com un cobarde se arrancó en tre segundos y ella seguía ahí, quieta sin decirme nada, solo me miraba pero mi rabia ya no daba más. Me acerqué donde ella y le grité ''MALDITA PERRA COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A ÉL, QUE TE AMA, QUE DARÍA TODO POR TÍ Y QUE AHORA MISMO ESTÁ ESPERANDOTE PARA DARTE UNA SORPRESA'' y sin más le pegué una cachetada y la muy descarada me respondió ''EDWARD NO ES MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE CHICO RUDO,DÁNDOSELAS DE GRANDE, ES TAN INMADURO Y NO ESTABA DISPUESTO A DARME LO QUE QUERÍA, PARA MÍ SOLO FUÉ UN ATAJO PARA LLEGAR A SER LA MÁS POPULAR'', la miré con repugnancia...

-Salí de allí, fuí donde Edward, cuando le conté no paraba de llorar, se echaba la culpa de todo, tenía mucha rabia. A Mike le dió una paliza que nunca se le va a olvidar y a ella le dijo todas sus verdades enfrente de toda la secundaria, le importó lo más mínimo, humillada se fué llorando junto al séquito de perras que tiene y Edward se fué y volvió dos semanas más tarde- Alice estaba practicamente llorando, con mucha razón le llama perra a esa tal María, no se merecía el amor de Edward, pero bueno yo siempre eh dicho que uno es ciego en cuanto al amor, pero aún no entendía por que Alice me contaba esto.

-En realidad Alice, es una perra, pero aún no comprendo por qué me cuentas esto- me fuí a sentar junto a ella en el sillón y le quité mi laptop, cerré su cuenta de Facebook y abrí la mía.

-Bella me encantaría que fueran amigos, son tal para cual, sé que después de lo que pasó, con bueno tú ya sabes quién,no has conocido a nadie más...- contestó con algo de miedo.

-Sabes que mi viejo no me dejará,su puta regla de que solo puedo tener amigos de mi secundaria ya me tiene harta, solo te acepta a tí por es amigo de tus viejos,pero si no imagínate,pero,hagamos algo lo agregaré a Face y veremos que onda si es simpático, seguiremos hablando por chat y te tendré al tanto de todo okey?- le dije esto mientras agregaba al tal Edward a face, realmente su historia me conmovió,pero como siempre no deje que se me notara.

Después de eso fuí a dejar a Alice en moto a su casa, aunque no le gusta por que arruina su peinada igual lo disfruta,al regreso fuí a un parque y me fumé un cigarrillo, en eso sonó mi celular era un mensaje de Jacob, no sé como no entiende que no quiero nada con él, eh hecho de todo, no me queda más que ignorarlo, boté la colilla y me monté en mi moto, llegue a casa y subí a mi recamara, mis viejos, estarán nosé donde, realmente soy un fantasma en casa, a ellos lo único que les importa es bueno, mi hermano mayor y que yo no les dé problemas. Fuí a tomar una ducha, lo bueno de estar sola es que puedo poner a todo volumen la música, siempre cuando me ducho escucho Fucking Perfect de Pink. Me quedé todo el tiempo pensando en Edward, sin conocerlo ni hablar con él, me llamó la atención.

Me salí de la ducha y me puse unos boxérs y mi polera de los Guns, me sequé el pelo y bajé a colgar la toalla, fuí a la cocina y me preparé un capuccino, subí arregle las cosas para la secundaria y prendí mi laptop.

Puse música como siempre, abrí el msn y mi cuenta en facebook, tenía 10 notificaciones, pero una llamó más mi atención que las otras, el famoso amigo de Ali me había aceptado dejé las otras notificaciones de lado y me fuí a su muro, varias fotos de perfil que tenía eran de los Guns N Roses, Slash y algunas de él, en su muro com Alice me había dicho lleno de pulicaciones de niñas, como todo un popular, estaba tan concentrada que si no hubiera sido por el sonido, no me hubiese dado cuenta de que me estaban hablando por el chat de face y al ver el nombre quedé en blanco...

Edward Cullen:

-Hola, ¿quién eres?

_Que hago, que hago?, oh Bella pareces una típica adolescente me reprendí mentalmente._

Bella Swan:

-Hola, soy amiga de Alice

_Creo que eso fué un poco frío, o no? oh mierda Bella calma._

Edward Cullen:

-Oh enserio?, Ali nunca me ah hablado de tí...

_Oh que típico, aunque soy yo la que le pide que no hable de mí._

Bella Swan:

-Sip, creo que yo le pedí eso a Ali : ), vas en segundo grado no?

_Bien, bien Bella, creo que me estoy volviendo loca._

Edward Cullen:

-Ahm, sí en segundo grado y tú? en que secundaria vas?

Bella Swan:

-Igual, en la Secundaria Eagle School, como estás?

Edward Cullen:

-Oh esa no queda muy lejos de la de nosotros, bien bien y tú?

Bella Swan:

-Sí creo que bien, por lo menos relajada : )

Edward Cullen:

-Que bueno, em oye se me pega el chat de face, me podrías dar tu msn y seguimos hablando?

_Oh, oh maldita Ali todo lo que dice siempre se cumple!_

Bella Swan:

-Claro no hay problema.

No respondió más, incluso se desconectó al ver eso creo que me desilucioné un poco, abrí el msn para ver si estaba conectada Ali y ví que tenía una invitación. Edward. quiere ser tú amigo!, tenemos el mismo msn, que imaginación Bella, me reí de mi misma y al tiempo respondí la invitación al instante me habló.

**...She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories lml ...Dice:**

-Hola denuevo :)

**I know it's hard to keep an open heart when even friends seem out to harm you... Dice:**

-Hey :D, que me cuentas de tí?

_Creo que fué algo precipitado no?_

**...She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories lml ...Dice:**

-Creo que hay mucho que contar pero muy poco interesante y de tí? : )

**I know it's hard to keep an open heart when even friends seem out to harm you... Dice:**

-Creeme que igual, pero bueno, que te gusta hacer?

**...She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories lml ...Dice:**

-Tocar batería y guitarra, ambas cosas me relajan, o salir en mi moto, me encanta escuchar música :D y a tí?

**I know it's hard to keep an open heart when even friends seem out to harm you... Dice:**

-wouh tocas batería y guitarra? genial, a mi me encanta tocar el piano o guitarra, salir en mi moto me realaja bastante , me siento libre ... =)

**...She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories lml ...Dice:**

-Muchas cosas en común, una chica en moto? muy pocas veces visto pero genial, algún día deberiamos tocar juntos , que música te gusta?

**I know it's hard to keep an open heart when even friends seem out to harm you... Dice:**

-Sip, muy pocas veces visto pero ahora verás a una :), ojalas alguna vez podamos, em solo escucho rock y tú?

**...She's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories lml ...Dice:**

-:o que coincidencia debió ser mi día de suerte, igual que tú solo rock bueno es obvio que tu nick es la letra de la canción November Rain de Guns N Roses ;)

-Y que tú nick es Sweet child o' mine una de mis favoritas, en realidad una muy buena coincidencia.

Envié eso y sentí como mis padres llegaron ví la hora y eran las 1 de la madrugada debería estar durmiendo ya, venían subiendo la escalera, así que cerré mi laptop sin ver la respuesta y lo dejé en el suelo apagué las luces y me acosté. Como siempre mi viejo entró a mi pieza, me vió dormir y me dió un beso en la frente, esto siempre causa que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, antes todo era tan diferente y todo cambió por el maldito Jacob.

Lloré como todas las noches lo hacía, como siempre mi almohada recogía y ahogaba mis gritos, no lo soporté más fuí al baño, las lágrimas cegaban mi vista, pero encontré la hojilla del cartonero y la marqué sobre mi muñeca era algo doloroso, no entendía como pude llegar hasta esto, pero no tenía otra salida, finalmente después de tantos cortes, me calmé , me lavé las manos, limpié el piso y me vendé la muñeca. Me fuí a la cama y caí rendida.


End file.
